In the future, smart cards are intended to be equipped with enhanced functions. These include not only the transmission of data by means of electrical data lines but also communication of information by electromagnetic beams which, in the simplest case, are used for optical reproduction of information. Therefore, in addition to the chip, a further component is intended to be integrated in a smart card, said further component being provided for taking up, emitting, reflecting or partially shielding electromagnetic radiation. What may be involved in this case is a display part (display) which itself emits electromagnetic waves in the optical range or, as in the case of an LCD, reflects and/or partially shields light, in order thus to effect an optical display. Moreover, said component may be a sensor or detector for radiation, which may be provided for taking up radiated information which is transmitted, e.g., by means of a suitably modulated electromagnetic wave. The component may equally emit modulated electromagnetic waves. Communication of electromagnetic radiation to the smart card or from the smart card into the observer's eye or into a detector of a terminal therefore affords a multiplicity of possibilities for enhancing the functions of a smart card. However, the problem arises, even more than in conventional chip modules, that, in addition to the semiconductor chip, a further component has to be inserted into a smart card body and be fixed there in a sufficiently fracture-resistant fashion. This process of inserting and making electrical contact with the further component must not significantly increase the manufacturing costs and the production complexity.